Helpless
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Veronica gets really sick on the beach and Logan finds her there.He takes her into his care, and Veronica tells him something she's never told anyone, not even Lilly. Read to find out more! This story is officially completed.I'm not sure if i want 2 cont.
1. Finding The Bruises

Logan's POV

I walked along the coast of Dog Beach in the pouring rain wearing a sweatshirt, thinking about Veronica. _I shouldn't have broken up with her. I can't stand not seeing her. I miss her scent, her eyes, her smile, and laugh. Wallace told me that she wasn't handling it well._ I hoped she would be strong about it. As I looked into the distance I saw a small figure sit in the sand looking out into the ocean. I walked close, and could tell she was wearing a spaghetti strapped skirt and shorts. _Who would wear that in the rain?_ I saw the girl shiver so I kept walking. The girl must have heard me because she turned and I caught a glimpse of who it was.

"Veronica?! What are you doing out here? You are going to get sick! It's the middle of January!" I screamed.

"Why would you care? You broke up with me…member?" she asked

"I still care about you! Come on…you can come back to my place. I still have some of your clothes." I held out my hand but she just turned her head away.

I looked at her and saw her shiver and shake rapidly. Her lips were almost like a dark blue, and she looked very pale.

"Veronica your shaking! Your lips are blue and your paler than paper! Let me take you back to my room!" I yelled.

She didn't answer. Instead she curled up into the sand and suddenly started shaking even more. I didn't even ask her this time. I took off my sweat shirt and put it on her. Her eyes were closed and she looked whiter than paper. I rushed to my car and placed her gently into the passenger seat. I sped off to my suite at the grand.

"STAY AWAY! DON"T TOUCH ME!" she yelled in her sleep. She started crying, and sobbing. "PLEASE LET ME GO! PLEA-HE-HEASE" she yelled.

Please don't let her be thinking about Cassidy. Sometimes when she slept over, she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. And even crying.

"Veronica wake up! We're almost there. Don't worry I won't let him touch you." I said.

It killed me that I couldn't help her. I hated seeing her like this. Finally we pulled up to the hotel and I carried her up to my room and tucked her into my bed and piled 4 blankets on her. I went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water, and went to put her in it. I carried her back to the bathroom, and took off her clothes, As I removed her pants, I noticed a few bruises on her legs. Maybe she wasn't talking about Cassidy…but Mercer? I mean…he couldn't have…rapped her…could he?

I couldn't stop to think because Veronica started shaking again. When I put her in the water she woke up with a startle.

"Logan…Don't let him do it to me again. He hurt me, so bad!" she cried.

"Who, Veronica? Tell me where you got the bruises from?" I asked,

"Mer…Merc…Mercer." She whispered. "Please. Help me?" she asked.

"He will never lay a finger on you, okay? I promise you. Now come on, let's get you those clothes and go to bed huh?" I said.


	2. Doctors Orders

Veronica's POV

Logan grabbed me a towel and scooped me out of the tub, and left me there to get changed. Once I finished, I tried to walk but my legs hurt so much, and I tumbled to the ground. Logan came running in. My words still slurred and I felt so weak and tired.

"My legs…hurt s…so much. I…can't wa…walk…with…out…pain." I managed to get out.

"It's ok Ronnie, I'll carry you." I put my arms under the part of her legs where her knee bent and she flinched. I picked her up and held her like a toddler on my hip. I gently lay her into her favorite side of the bed, and climbed into the other side. I hated to see her like this…so…weak, and in pain.

"Hold…me. Protect…me…from…him. He…co…comes to…me in my…sleep." I murmured.

"Always."

The last thing I remember was Logan talk to me telling things were going to fine. When I woke up the next morning, everything was blurry. I tried to get out of bed but tripped over a chair. Everything was spinning. Everything was out of control.

"LOGAN!" I yelled.

He came running out of the bathroom and grabbed me just before I fell to the ground and put me back in bed. He ordered me pancakes, fresh strawberries, orange juice, toast and bacon. Then he called the doctor and told him to come here. I wanted to say thank-you, but I just couldn't spit it out. My words went blank.

A half hour later the doctor cam and examined me He wouldn't tell me anything but he took Logan into the other room.

LOGAN'S POV!

"So, what's the bad news?" I asked nervously.

"Well she hasn't been rapped, but she as sexually tortured. That explains the bruises. I also found a bump on the back of her head. As for the words slurring, she is just in shock. It should pass in a couple hours. She just needs plenty of rest, and eat a lot. Also she probably shouldn't move around a lot." The doctor explained.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Not rapped._ I paid the doctor and then walked into the bedroom.

"What's…the damage?" she asked slightly less slured.

"Nothing, just a lot of bruises thank God. But you can't move around a lot. So you can stay here." I told her.

"Okay. I'm…sorry that you…have to…take care of me. I bet that wasn't…part if your plan…in winter…vaca…vacation." She said.

VERONICA'S POV

"Oh, hey don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're ok. I missed you so much." He said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do I have such a hard time trusting people…especially the ones that I love? I mean I have no problem trusting my dad, or Wallace, or even Mac! But when it comes to you, the one that I love, I can't seem to trust you. And I want to so badly. But I just can't, and it's killing me that I can't!" I cried.

Logan came over and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my head. When he pulled away I looked deep into his eyes. _This is the man I love, and yet I can't even trust him. _I hated torturing Logan like this. I mean it's not like I want to.


	3. The Truth, And Nothing But The Truth

----AN HOUR LATER----

When I finally felt strong enough to get up and walk around I went to take a shower. I opened the door and Logan was standing there.

"Hey. How're you feelin'?" he asked.

"Better. But not great. Thanks for last night. I know it probably wasn't in your day planner to take care of me." I said.

"There's always room in my day planner for you Veronica."

I love Logan, I can't deny that. I know he loves me, other wise he wouldn't have cared for me in the past. But just hearing him say that told me to tell him. The truth. About the bruises.

"Logan, I need to tell you something. I never told anyone." I choked out.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we go into the bedroom."

"Okay."

I crawled into a spot right next to him. Our hips slightly touching each other. I missed his scent, and everything about him.

"I never told anyone, not even Lilly, about this. I know you saw the bruises on my legs." I said.

Logan's POV

"Yeah, I did. Where did you get them? I never saw them before." I asked.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but just let me get everything out. Last year when me and Duncan broke up, it wasn't just because he was leaving to take Meg's kid. He hit me, Logan. And that wasn't the first time. When we first started going out, before Lilly died, he had an episode. He hit me across the face." She said.

_FLASHBACK!!_

_Veronica walked into school into school. Her eye was black and blue, with her cheek matching the same color._

"_Veronica! What happened?" Lilly asked._

_I was standing next to Lilly asking myself the same thing._

"_Oh nothing. I was at soccer practice and I wasn't paying attention!" Veronica said._

_I knew she was lying, but I didn't say anything. My father hit me practically any spare moment he had. I knew every cover for every bruise in the book. But her father would never in a million years do that to her. Unlike my father, hers actually loved her. I didn't say anything about it ever again._

_END FLASHBACK!!_

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"Logan calm down. I never told anyone because I was afraid he would do it again. At that time I didn't knew he had epilepsy." She replied.

"Veronica why didn't you brake up with him! Why didn't you tell anyone!" I yelled.

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD DO! I WAS AFRAID THAT IF I TOLD YOU OR LILLY, THAT YOU GUYS WOULD TALK TO HIM. AND I THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD HIT ME AGAIN!" she panted.

"Veronica, how many times did he do this to you? How can you still have the bruises from over like 2 months?" I asked as concern filled my words.

"He did it about 3 times. And before he left, he wanted to say a 'formal' goodbye. He hit me even harder than I knew he could. The bruises must have been pretty bad." She said.

Why? Why didn't she tell me? I thought I was her friend?

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"I'm with you aren't I?" she said.

I could just hear the happiness in her voice.

"I have another question. What were you doing out in the pouring rain, with summer clothes on. I mean I know we live in California, but it still can get cold!" I said.

"Thinking. About us, and Lilly, and how crazy our lives are. I love you Logan. I just hate it that I couldn't tell you sooner. You already moved on." She said.

I pressed my lips against hers. It was filled with passion.

"Who said anything about moving on?" I said smiling.


	4. Piz's thoughts

VERONICAS POV

The weeks passed and things were going perfect. Dad was happy to see that I wasn't depressed, and so was Mac, Wallace, and Parker. But something was weird. Piz, seemed mad that I was back with Logan. It was like he didn't want me to go back out with him.

PIZ'S POV

Logan is such bullshit. Like he actually wants V back. I would do anything and everything to go out with her. For her to be just mine. I would treat her with the respect she DESERVES and WANTS!


	5. Getting SickAgain!

A/N- HI EVERYONE!! I'm sorry for not posting sooner!! I have been really sick lately and I play soccer, lacrosse, and my teachers just LOVE giving homework! I guess I was on some sort of hiatus. I'm so sorry that the last chapter was horrible and short! I just couldn't think of what to write and I was rushing to go to soccer practice! So I'm going to try and start where I left off. Some idea's I had were:

Piz is going to try and break up veronica and logan making it seem like logan was being the ass to veronica.

Veronica and Logan become a lot stronger as a couple, but things go downhill when Piz tries to intervene.

Parker has a crush on Piz, but because he likes Veronica, he starts to get annoyed that V doesn't like him back. Piz takes his frustration out on Parker. Parker leans to Veronica and Mac for support.

Wallace tries to look out for Veronica and Logan because he knows that Piz is trying to break them up.

I was also thinking that maybe Duncan come back for like a couple days. He isn't like free, he just sneaks back in, to see Veronica. If you don't think he should let me know in the reviews. I won't do it if you guys don't like it!

So those are just a couple ideas I had for the story. If you have any idea's that you thing would go good with the story, you can list them in the reviews. Please be nice though!! Thanks to all my readers for some of the advice. I try to edit and look out for the POV parts!

----Logan's Hotel Room----

Veronica's POV

I am so glad that I told Logan what had happened to me. It was good to get it off my chest. I honestly don't know why Duncan did those things. I always thought that he was a sweet guy, that would NEVER hurt me, or any girl. I guess you never really know what goes on in a guys mind. It has been three weeks since I told Logan, and he has been so great to me. I made him swear and promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, because he was gone and he wasn't even going to be able to come back.

"Veronica I was thinking that we could order in from Rizzo's Pizzeria for dinner. I know you like their baked ziti." Logan called from the bathroom.

"Uh yeah sure. But I think I'm just gonna get pizza instead." I replied.

I walked into the bathroom to get some asprin. I was having such a head ache that I felt like someone was clobbering my head with a metal bat. Once Logan took a look at me, his smile faded to a flat line.

"V, you look really pale. Let me take your temperature." Logan stuck the thermometer thing in my ear and once it beeped he took it out. "Holy crap! Jeez it's 103.5! I'm Taking you to the doctors know!" he said.

Everything started spinning. Logan looked like he had two blurry heads. I tried walking, but my legs were so weak I collapsed to the ground and everything went black. All I could hear was Logan calling out my name. I tried to respond but the words just couldn't come out.

The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed, with Logan, my dad, Wallace, and Mac sitting in the chairs. I was getting really sick of being in hospitals! As soon as my eyes opened everyone darted to my bed and my dad went for the doctor.

"Veronica! How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"What happened. The last thing I remember is collapsing in the bathroom and everything went black." I told everyone.

"After you blacked out I carried you out to my car and took you to the hospital. Your eyes were all black and you looked like you haven't slept in days. Your face was literally white as paper and your fever was 104 by the time I checked you in to the hospital. Once you were settled in I called your dad, Wallace and Mac. Parker and Piz had classes and they said that they would come by once they were done" Logan explained.

Just then the doctor came in, took my temperature, and gave me and eye exam with his little flashlight. "Just as I thought it was. She has ammonia. She will have to stay in the hospital for a couple weeks. I can't tell yet if she is going to get worse and how much worse it will get. Ammonia can get pretty bad especially during winter. We will start her off with antibiotics, an I-V and we will bring her lots of water from our kitchens. I think we will limit to only two people in her room at a time, but you have to wear a mask and wash your hands before entering her room. If she gets any sicker than she already is, it can get pretty bad. Only her father and uh, Logan can stay past visiting hours. Not too late because she will need lots of rest." The doctor told us.

"Are you kidding me! I have mid-terms in two months! I have to go to class!" I complained.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll be staying in bed for a long time. We will go get all the medication and water immediately." The doctor said and started to turn away.

"Well if I'm going to be here for a long time, I only drink Evan water. I'm not drinking anything else." I said coldly.

Well this blows! I can't believe I have ammonia. I don't even know how I got it! I turned to look at Logan and I gave him a half smile, trying to tell him that I would be fine.

"Well, V. I gotta go to class. But I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Wallace said.

"Okay. Have fun at class! Ha. I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I said coughing.

"Yeah I better go to. I have to go back home. Its my brothers birthday. I won't be home until the day after tomorrow. I'll come see you ASAP," Mac said grabbing her black, leather jacket off the chair.

"Okay, tell him I said happy birthday!" I told her coughing up a lung.

"I think I'm going to try and go to sleep. Get some rest. I feel so weak. My bones are so sore and my muscles feel so tight! I'll see you when I wake up right?" I said giving Logan a grin.

"Of course. I'm not leaving your side. I promise. I'll make sure that you get the water you want and everything else. Now get some rest," he told me, kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes, and as soon as I did, I went right to asleep. My mind landed into a misty dream. I could hear laughter. A girl, and I saw a cloudy figure coming towards me. I remembered that laugh.

"Hey Veronica. I haven't seen you since the car wash! I miss you so much!" the voice said.

I remembered that voice. How could I forget it. It belonged to my best friend, my sister, none other than Lilly Kane.


	6. Dreaming Of You

A/N: I am deeply sorry for last chapters posting. All my thoughts were jumbled and I'd like to specially thank tiggereyes, for leading me into my original thoughts. So I am going to try and get back to my very first idea I had with this story! Hope you like it! And if you don't….TO DARN BAD!!

"Hey Veronica. I haven't seen you since the car wash! I miss you so much!" the voice said.

I remembered that voice. How could I forget it. It belonged to my best friend, my sister, none other than Lilly Kane.

"Hey! I miss you so much!" I told her.

Lilly was wearing a white robe with clear, but faint, wings. I was surprised to see that she had a halo sitting on top of her head. Lilly couldn't possibly wearing a halo!

"is that your halo on top of your head?" I asked surprised

"Mine? NO! I stole it from someone. They wouldn't give me one of my own so and I needed to complete my outfit!" she said in that devilish voice she used whenever she knew she did something bad.

"of course. So what have you been up to?" I asked her.

"watching you. You take up a lot of my time missy. It's hard to leave you" Lilly told me.

"I know. I'm that amazing. So why have you been watching me?" I asked wondering the reason.

"Cause you cant take care of yourself! You fall apart when you couldn't have a boy! What happened to the V who never cared what people thought of her, huh?" lilly asked.

"she disappeared when you stopped coming" I said as tears started rolling down my face.

"I'm always with you V. You just can't see me! You don't need me as much as you used to." She told me, shaking her head.

"yes! I do need you! I always need you! I can't deal with not seeing you! One minute your always with me, and the next your body is on the cover page of every newspaper. There was no time for me to adjust to you not being here. What am I supposed to do? You always took care of me. The 'what not to do and what to do'. How to get a guy to look at you. The hair flip thing. I don't know these things anymore!" I cried.

"V! you don't need me! You think you do, but you don't. you have always known how to be own your own. You always have, I just never let you show it. As for the guy part, im not worried. You already have Logan chasing after you. And the hair flip. Seriously? With your piercing blue eyes, and the blonde hair, you don't even need to do the hair flip! But V, with the whole logan thing. Why do you always keep pushing him away. You expect him to change when you can't change yourself. Your turning into me. Look where that got me. I don't want to see you here too. Not until you're ready." She told me, crying herself.

"Lilly I miss you so much! You have to come more often!" I told her hugging her as tightly as I could.

"I promise I will! But for know I have to go. I have other jobs to do." Lilly told me stepping back.

"what other jobs?"

"Don't you remember? I dispense fashion advise. Some people are getting worse as time goes by! Luckily I don't have to worry about fashion with you. I taught you well young jedi! I love you Veronica" Lilly sad as she faded away, giving a final wave and smile.

"Bye, Lilly" I said.

I awoke as soon as she left. Once I saw Logan laying there, smiling, I trusted Lilly, would help me, and I lay back down, closing my eyes. For once, I didn't worry about what the future had in store for me. One thing was for sure though. I knew wherever I was, wherever I went, whoever I was, Logan would always be there, right by my side. He was the one I wanted.


End file.
